We're Going Down
by Zaziness
Summary: Based on bad2wolf2mcgee's "What's in a name?". Read it. Go on. This here, is a oneshot, featuring the lovely Winter and Pip, as well as Owen, Tosh, and Myfanwy. I own nothing.


**A/N: This is a oneshot based on the fantastic fanfic "What's in a name?" by bad2wolf2mcgee. She's awesome, and so is her story. Read it. You know you want to. And this will make a bit more sense if you read at least a bit of it first.**

**Set between bad2wolf2mcgee's versions of the episodes "Greeks Bearing Gifts" and "They Keep Killing Suzie".**

**The song Winter is singing is "All the Right Moves" by OneRepublic.**

**The BBC owns all that is Torchwood, apart from the lovely Winter and Pip, who belong to bad2wolf2mcgee. I own nothing. Sigh. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_All the right friends in all the right places, yeahhh, we're going down!"_

Winter curled her legs around the bar, her eyes closed, singing along as music blared from her headphones, swinging her legs idly.

The pterodactyl, dubbed Myfanwy, glared at her from its perch near her, in the very top parts of the hub, as if it was indignant that such a ridiculous creature could exist.

"You _will_ be going down if you're not careful up there!" Owen called, scowling up at her from his seat at the computer.

She just smiled blissfully, unaware, and casually leant backwards, letting go with her hands at the last moment so she was hanging upside down, swinging slightly.

"_Yeahh! We're going down!"_

"Jesus." Owen rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, stabbing the keys viciously.

Toshiko smiled as she stretched back in her chair at her desk, massaging her hand.

"If you break that keyboard too, I don't know if we'll have enough on the budget to get you another one," she teased, flexing her fingers.

"Yeah, well, that'll mean I won't have to write anymore bloody reports now, will it?" he snapped back, not taking his eyes off the girl swinging herself a good hundred feet above him. "She's gonna kill herself one day."

"_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going, yeahhh, we're going down!"_

"Hmm. Maybe seriously injure herself. But you'll patch her up in no time." She smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah. I'll patch her up, alright!" He growled menacingly. "Ah, screw this. I'm leaving." He pushed himself away from the desk and strode over to the lift. "Coming, Tosh?"

She looked alarmed. "Er, I've gotta few hours to go with this programing. Sorry."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, as the lift started to rise up.

* * *

Owen tried to shrug off the feeling of- what was it? Disappointment? Rejection? Nah. Just get to a night club, he told himself. You just need a drink. A few.

He waited, idly, as the lift rose upwards. At least Winter had stopped singing, he said to himself. She had seemed to have moved off into the Hub. Hopefully, a part with a floor.

"Gah!" he yelled, as Myfanwy gave a screech and flew at him, glaring accusingly.

"What did I do?" he gasped, as the pterodactyl circled around him, cawing angrily.

* * *

Toshiko internally kicked herself. Why hadn't she gone with him? What was a few hours programming anyway? "You idiot," she muttered.

She flinched as Pip dropped onto her desk, chattering angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Shut up!" She snapped.

Winter tumbled down on a rope to come to a land next to Tosh's desk.

"Why didn't you go with him? You're not going to work on a Friday night, are you?" She grabbed Owen's chair and spun around on it.

Pip shrieked in agreement.

"You should ask him out. You know you want to." Winter said knowingly.

Tosh was horrified. "Winter!" she hissed, looking up to where Owen was still rising up on the lift.

He hadn't seemed to have heard. In fact, he seemed a little preoccupied with Myfanwy.

Winter followed her gaze, and giggled. "Just saying."

"Keep quiet, and I'll buy you a lollipop."

"Deal."

**

* * *

I like the idea Owen has broken keyboards before. Hehe. And that the animals are pissed off at Tosh and Owen. Well it is very frustrating, indeed. And yeah, Winter's probably a bit hyper from sugar, ie. lollipops. I approve though. Lollipops taste good.**

**Seriously, go read "What's in a name?". You'll love it. It's much better than how I've butchered everything.**


End file.
